Ryu VS Jin
Ryu VS Jin is the 95th episode of Death Battle, featuring the return of Ryu from Street Fighter and Jin Kazama from Tekken in a battle between Japanese fighting game protagonists with evil forms. Description It's Street Fighter versus Tekken as two classic fighting game icons duke it out! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Everyone has different reasons for studying martial arts, for personal honor, to improve health.... Boomstick: And for kicking the crap out of the other people! Like with Ryu, the wandering world warrior of Street Fighter. Wiz: and Jin Kazama, the power-hungry martial arts master of Tekken. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Ryu Wiz: He's the hero the world never knew. His name means "prosperous, plentiful and abundant". He is the wandering warrior. He is... Ryu. Boomstick: That's a pretty epic introduction for a hobo. Wiz: Orphaned at a young age, Ryu was adopted by the martial arts master Gouken. Under Gouken's training and beside his fellow student, Ken Masters, Ryu was trained in the art of Ansatsuken. Boomstick: AKA: The Assassination Fist. This ancient fighting style was specifically designed for murder, which automatically makes it the best martial art ever. Wiz: Well, Gouken actually taught Ryu a slightly altered variant of the Ansatsuken. Inspired by Karate, Kenpo, and Judo, Gouken's version was a generally non-lethal one. Popup: Thanks to Gouken, Ryu's personal code forbids him from fighting dirty. Boomstick: Aw, lame. Wiz: But the deadly side of the martial art lived on in Gouken's brother, Akuma; who would ultimately prove to be Gouken's downfall. One day, Ryu and Ken returned to their dojo to find their master... dead. Boomstick: Eh, kind of, he got better later, but Ryu didn't know that, so he swore to wander the Earth perfecting his abilities until he could take down Akuma himself. Wiz: With the Ansatsuken style, Ryu is a master at close quarter combat. With such techniques as the Shoryuken uppercut and the flying Hurricane Kick, he can take down most foes in mere seconds. Boomstick: He's like a living helicopter of pain! But he can also use his Ki as a weapon, firing a fireball of energy from his palms. Say it with me... "Hadouken!!" Popup: Ryu's fighting style is sometimes called Shotokan, despite bearing little resemblance to the real-life discipline of the same name. Wiz: Gouken's version of the Ansatsuken also taught Ryu several defensive techniques, including the skill to parry most other attacks with precise timing. Boomstick: And with all these awesome powers of whooping ass, Ryu eventually made his way to the World Warrior Tournament. Popup: Ryu is confirmed to have won one World Warrior Tournament, and possibly a second, though it's left ambiguous. Wiz: With his skills, Ryu quickly reached the top of the competition. For the title of World Warrior, he faced his toughest opponent yet; Sagat. Boomstick: Who ended up beating the shit out of him, but Sagat was surprisingly a pretty good sport; so when he thought the fight was over, he offered Ryu a hand up. Wiz: And in that moment, something dark swelled from within Ryu's consciousness. A force so fierce and destructive, he couldn't contain it, and he lashed out. With an enraged shout and an explosion of blood, Ryu emerged as champion over Sagat's near-dead body. Ryu's dark side had been unleashed. This was the Satsui No Hado. Boomstick: A violent inner force so extreme, its name actually means "Surge of Murderous Intent". If I ever knowingly father a child, I know what I'm naming him. Wiz: Under the influence of the Satsui no Hado, Ryu falls into an uncontrollable rage known as Evil Ryu, where his physical and spiritual power skyrockets. Boomstick: He can even teleport and use Akuma's favorite technique, the Shun Goku Satsu, which literally translates to "Instant Hell Murder". Okay, shit, now I gotta have two kids that I care about. Wiz: The Shun Goku Satsu, or the "Raging Demon", is a fatal move which attacks the very soul of its victims with the gravity of all their past sins. Boomstick: To make them die one thousand deaths! Wiz: But while the Satsui no Hado is a manifestation of Ryu's dark side, he has achieved balance with the light. This is called Mu no Ken, or the Power of Nothingness. Boomstick: Wait, that doesn't make any sense. What's he gonna do with nothing? Wiz: By focusing on mental and spiritual refinement and detatchment, Ryu has achieved the ultimate state of being. This begets a power strong enough to match and even surpass the Satsui no Hado. Boomstick: Oh yeah. That's how Gouken survived Akuma's hell murder attack, and now Ryu's got the same power. Look at him go. Wiz: With all this power, Ryu's performed some incredible feats. Aside from winning the World Warrior Tournament, he's dodged bullets, destroyed skyscrapers, and survived Balrog's Gigaton Blow. Boomstick: Yeah, remember him from that boxing match we did? He's strong enough to kill an elephant in one punch. Ryu is so tough that he survived getting impaled, and when he goes evil mode, he can just walk through gunfire. Wiz: He's strong enough to lift this enormous boulder over his head. By estimating the boulder's volume compared to Ryu's height and assuming a sandstone composition, we can determine it must at least thirty six tons. Boomstick: Plus, there's a guy sitting on top of the boulder... and he's lifting his own boulder! Man, Oro's cool. Wiz: While Ryu's fighting record isn't perfect, his wins far outnumber his losses. He's defeated his friend Ken, the dictator M. Bison, and even a genetically engineered superwarrior named Seth. Boomstick: But those were just pit stops compared to his frequent battles with Akuma, and if you don't know, Akuma shattered an island with a single punch, split Ayers Rock in half in Australia, and jumped to the ocean surface from 4,000 feet below, in three seconds! While destroying a submarine. Wiz: That's about three thousand miles per hour, by the way, and I guess he just powered through the bends. Boomstick: Yeah, he's definitely final boss material. Wiz: And so, years after Akuma's attack on his foster father, Ryu faced him for the final time, and with the power of Mu no Ken on his side, Ryu was victorious. Boomstick: All in a day's work for everyone's favorite Street Fighter. M. Bison: You had the power to actually defeat that beast! Now show it to me! Ryu: This power is not to defeat. This is the power to push forward! Jin Kazama Wiz: If you met Jin Kazama when he was just a boy, you wouldn't figure he'd grow up to be one of the most dangerous men to ever live. Boomstick: Unless you already knew about his super deadly and super crazy family. Wiz: Jin was raised by his single mother, who taught him the Kazama family style martial arts after his father abandoned them. Boomstick: Ah, story of my life. No really, those training days with Mama Boomstick were some of the best times of my life. Wiz: One day, Jin's mother sensed a great evil approaching. She told him that if anything were to happen to her, he should seek out his grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Boomstick: Right on cue, a big ass ogre showed up and attacked 'em. When Jin came to, his mom and Shrek were nowhere to be seen. Don't you hate it how moms are always right? Wiz: Thankfully, it wasn't too difficult for Jin to find Heihachi. Boomstick: Yeah, he's super rich and has a really tall building. Kinda hard to miss. Wiz: So rich, in fact, that Heihachi owned a multinational conglomerate empire, with its own banking, weaponry, military forces and just for kicks, a martial arts tournament. Boomstick: Woah! Why didn't Mom tell him about this? Time to collect on those missing Christmas presents, Granddad. Wiz: Well, she also forgot to mention Heihachi is a terrible father, who's obsessed with throwing his own son off cliffs. Nobody's perfect, I guess. Boomstick: Regardless, under Heihachi's guidance, Jin trained and perfected the Mishima-Ryu fighting style. With two types of martial arts mastered, he's got all sorts of techniques that can pack a punch. Wiz: Such as the Flash Punch Combo and the electrically-charged Lightning Screw Uppercut. Boomstick: Or his famous 10-Hit Combo Chain. Once he gets you stuck in flurry of punches and kicks, you're not going anywhere until he finishes you off with a classic Dragon Uppercut. Wiz: With these talents and a thirst for revenge, Jin entered his grandfather's King of Iron Fist tournament. There he came face to face with the ogre once again, but instead of, you know, interrogating him to find out what happened to his mother, Jin just killed him. Nice job, stupid, there goes the only lead you had. Boomstick: Eh, nothing tastes better then sweet, sweet revenge. Except for maybe Mom's cooking. Well, unfortunately, it didn't last long, cause he got shot up by his grandfather. Ah, that son of a bitch! Mama always said never trust a bald man who tells his barber "Give me the Wolverine!". Popup: Due to this betrayal, Jin forced himself to umlear most of the Mishima Style martial art and instead mastered traditional Karate. Wiz: But, Jin had a surprise for Heihachi, and for himself, actually. Thanks to his family line, he has inherited the dreaded and parasitic Devil Gene. Boomstick: Which turns him into a flying, laser-shooting demon person! Now that's one genetic disorder you can sign me up for! Wiz: Good news, then, I've been working on an artificial, digestible version of the Devil Gene myself. Popup: The Devil Gene was previously thought to be a form of demonic possesion, but has since been established to be a genetic mutation passed down generations. Boomstick: Oh yeah? Would that happen to be the chewy fruit candy in the blue bucket? Wiz: What did you do? Boomstick: Well, my dog Jack Spaniels was wandering around scrounging for food as he does, and uh, I was wondering why he suddenly grew horns... and wings. Wiz: You've got to be shitting me. Boomstick: Anyway, compared to his base form, Devil Jin's strength, speed, and durability are better than ever. Wiz: Devil Jin is strong enough to throw people dozens of feet and even smash them through walls. For this instance in particular, he's pushing Heihachi through the limestone wall of an Aztec pyramid. To do this, Jin must have struck the wall with force equal to at least ten tons per square inch. Boomstick: Hell, Jin is stronger than this guy called Raven who can toss around this giant war robot named... NANCY! Wiz: When compared to real life robots of similar size, and accounting for additional weaponry and gear, this machine should weigh anywhere between fifteen to thirty tons. Also, Jin is fast enough to dodge bullets and fly into orbit. Boomstick: And survive falling all the way back down! Wiz Which puts his maximum flight speed over escape velocity, that's more than 25,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: He can even punch so fast he causes shockwaves. That's right: Jin throws punches faster than the speed of sound. Remind me never to give him a high five. Wiz: Totally reasonable, considering his grandfather can catch bullets in his teeth from just twenty feet away. Boomstick: And surely Jin can do better than that. Heihachi doesn't even have the Devil Gene. Wiz: That's right. The Devil Gene traces back not to Heihachi, but to Jin's grandmother... Boomstick: Who freaking rides tigers! Wiz: As a result, Heihachi's son Kazuya inherited the Devil Gene and passed it on to Jin. Boomstick: Kazuya's powers are basically the same as Jin's, and he's shown just how far the Devil form can go. He's shot a blast powerful enough to erupt a volcano, and survived a satelite laser straight out of Independence Day. Popup: Kazuya also shot down this satelite with his laser. Geosynchronous orbit is 22,370 miles high and this laser took 6 seconds to reach it, putting the laser at 13,421,617 mph, or 2% light speed. Wiz: This is the same laser that once shot the robotic soldier Gun-Jack. By measuring the blast radius and resulting devastation, the laser's firepower appears to equal 3.7 megatons of TNT. Boomstick: You know that got dropped on Nagasaki in World War: the Sequel? Yeah, this laser's like a 176 of those hitting all at once. Wiz: While the Devil Gene can sometimes be difficult for Jin to control, it provides an enormous advantage against almost any foe. Boomstick: With it, he's won three of the four King of Iron Fist Tournaments he's entered, he's defeated Heihachi, Kazuya, and even the supposed OG devil man himself, Azazel. Too bad he had to start World War: the Second Sequel just to find him. Kind of a dick move. Wiz: Jin's certainly no angel, and hardly a hero. Still, when it comes down to it, he is the Child of Destiny, and not even the Devil's blood can seal his fate. Xiaoyu: Can't you understand? All this fighting is pointless! It's never going to end! Jin: It will end with this bloodline, and that is why I fight. Death Battle (*Cues Fight Like a Devil - Werewolf Therewolf feat. Omega Sparx*) In a training dojo, Ryu is seen honing his skills on a Wing Chun punching bag by punching it from multiple angles. He ends by kicking the bag with his Joudan Sokutogeri, sending it flying forward. The bag is suddenly stopped by a force that emits electricity. Ryu turns around to see Jin Kazama holding the bag with his powerful palm. Jin tosses the bag to the other side of the dojo where Ryu is as he walks forward. Jin: There's no way I can lose. Ryu: Talk is cheap. The answer lies in the heart of battle. Both fighters prepare their stances. FIGHT! Jin runs forward and starts throwing some punches that Ryu blocks. When Ryu tries countering, Jin grabs his arm and elbows him forward. Ryu dodges Jin's follow-up punches and tries throwing another hook, but Jin blocks it and pushes him forward with his charged fist. Jin lands a spinning kick on Ryu's head to push the Street Fighter back. Jin charges forward to deliver another set of blows, but Ryu blocks it and sends the Tekken champion back with his own punches before landing a mini Tatsumaki Senpukyaku on Jin's face. As Jin recovers on the ground, Ryu charges for the opening, but Jin quickly gets back up and headbutts Ryu before landing a flying kick in the warrior's gut. Jin somersaults back and launches into the air with an electric charged punch. Ryu rolls to the left to narrowly avoid the powerful blow and Jin runs in for a sweep, which Ryu steps over before blocking a punch. Jin then successfully kicks Ryu in the side and goes for another punch only to see that Ryu had blocked it with just his right hand. Jin goes on a punching frenzy, but each punch is blocked by Ryu's fast moving hand, and after the final punch is blocked, Ryu fires a close-range hadoken. Ryu: Hadoken! Jin stumbled back and in that split-second, Ryu channels electricity through his body and goes for a jumping kick. After being struck, Jin gets back on the defensive by dodging a swing and blocking two punches, but then a kick to his head gets through followed by two more blows. Ryu takes on his super move stance and unleashed his enhanced spin kick, rapidly spinning in place while kicking Jin repeatedly. At its climax, Jin was struck on the jaw by Ryu's fist. Ryu: Shoryuken! Ryu and Jin were both lifted upward and the electricity-enhanced blow sent Jin to the ground, sliding across it before hitting the lower wall. Ryu then charged up an even more powerful hadoken. Ryu: Shinku... Hadoken! A massive projectile came rushing toward Jin, who looked in no position to be able to avoid it. It struck, a ki explosion going off as Ryu stared into the dust clouds to see his opponent. Ryu: You can do better than that. Come on! Red lightning began to emerge around Jin's last position. Jin: I shall show you fear! He took on his Devil form and stood up, spreading his wings and shouting as a red aura emerged from his third eye. The shockwave unleashed from this form was enough for Ryu to brace himself. Devil Jin: Out of my way! As Ryu composed himself afterward, Jin flew upward to strike him from below. Ryu barely sidestepped it in time, the punch hitting the floor, then a swing. Ryu rolled backward as Jin hopped forward, then flew forward with a knee to Ryu's stomach. Jin took advantage of this by punching him thrice, the last knocking Ryu upward. Devil Jin: You insect! He then flew into Ryu, knocking him further upward, then grabbed hold of him by the back of the neck. After gaining control in midair, he slammed Ryu into the ground, the sheer force ripping a hole in the dojo's floor. From underground, the impact was visible and debris began falling as Ryu fell a great distance before hitting the surface. In mid-bounce, Jin landed on Ryu with both his feet at full force, pinning Ryu to the ground. He then raised his right foot to stomp him and despite Ryu raising his hand in a plea, Jin stomped on his face. A faint red aura emerged around Ryu, something Jin took note of as he flew backward off of him. A red ki surged from Ryu and Jin saw that he had become his evil self with a darker gi, a hole-like wound in his chest, and red eyes. Ryu roared as he fired off a barrage of one-handed hadokens, each intended to strike the aerial Jin, who flew to the side to avoid them as even larger debris began falling. Jin rolled across the closest platform, then ran across it before leaping over a large gap. Meanwhile, Ryu had leapt to the same platform Jin was now on as the two ran towards each other with all fury. Their two intended strikes miss as they fly past each other. Ryu turns around and fires three hadokens, each of which Jin disipates with his fists. Ryu then tried to charge a hadoken, but stopped and rolled out of the way of Jin's beam. As Jin landed, Ryu went for a downward stomping kick, but Jin flew backwards to avoid it, then blocked a hadoken with his wing before blocking a kick and a punch. Ryu went for two more hadokens to no results as Jin landed a punch to Ryu's head. He went to capitalize on it with kicks, but Ryu blocked them and ducked under another. Ryu used this opportunity to fire a hadoken, which knocked Jin upward as he landed two kicks, the last of which sent Jin flying behind him with great force into a massive piece of debris, which shattered upon impact. Jin recovered, then Ryu charged forward. Evil Ryu: Here I come! Devil Jin: Right here! The two leapt into the air and their punches collided in midair. The sheer force caused a massive explosion of dark energy, resulting in debris raining down in the aftermath. Ryu rolled on the ground before hitting a wall back-first and Jin rolled as well before recovering. He was heavily breathing, but was standing while Ryu could barely lift himself off the ground as his red aura disipated. Jin approached him on foot, then grabbed hold of him by the back of his head, the red lightning surging from his hand causing Ryu to shout out in pain. He then lifted Ryu up to his feet and held him by his throat, charging his third eye before unleashing a near point-blank beam right at Ryu's face. Ryu screamed as the red glow of the beam could be seen from a distance. Suddenly, a white aura emerged around Ryu, restoring his gi back to their proper colors, and turning his eyes pure white. With the Power of Nothingness, Ryu charged this white ki in his right hand and struck Jin, knocking him backward. In that instant, Ryu charged up his trademark move before unleashing a Mu no Ken-powered beam Hadoken. Ryu: HAAAAAAAAA!!! Jin screamed as the massive beam fired upward for some time before dissipating. Jin's body rolled across the ground, a massive hole in its back, and leaving a trail of blood from where he had traveled. Ryu crouched, the Mu no Ken deactivating. He stood back up and looked over at his opponent with his right hand in the air. Ryu: I walk the path of the true warrior. He clenched it into a fist, then closed his eyes. K.O.! Results (*Cues Fight Like a Devil - Werewolf Therewolf feat. Omega Sparx again*) Boomstick: Oh, I get why it's called the Power of Nothingness now. There's nothing left in his chest. Wiz: This one was a tricky match to decipher. Both Ryu and Jin had many displays of incredible feats, but very few truly showcased the upper limits of their power. We know that in their base forms, both could lift around thirty tons and move at supersonic speeds. Also, we know Ryu could maintain a much better level of control and discipline in Muno Ken than Jin in Devil form. Boomstick: Yeah, hardcore Tekken fans know he had pretty good control over it in that Blood Vengeance movie, but it's pretty inconsistent with game canon. Even Tekken's creator has said it's not canon. Wiz: Also, Jin's fall from orbit feat was impressive, but it is hard to quantify due to its presentation. Even if we assume we are to take it literally, a man of Jin's size landing at terminal velocity would equal around eighteen tons of force. Popup: Tekken Tag Tournament is not considered part of the canon story. However, unlike his unique devil form in Blood Vengeance, Jin's accomplishments in TT do not contradict his established character. Boomstick: But to find their limits, we had to scale them to comparable characters. Wiz: Scaling Jin to his father Kazuya was logical. Kazuya survived that 3.7 megaton laser blast and it's clear it was necessary for him to be in Devil form to do so. Kazuya's own laser blast was strong enough to help kick off a volcano's eruption, a feat which could require up to one hundred megatons of TNT... but that's a very generous estimate, and its actual potency is likely much less. Boomstick: Since their power comes from the same place, and Jin's even defeated Kazuya before, it's safe to say Jin can do all this too. As for Ryu, we knew exactly who we had to scale him to. Let's talk about Akuma. Wiz: First off, just to prove this scaling is reasonable, Ryu and Akuma share very similar abilities. Both were trained in the Ansatsuken fighting style, and both possessed the Satsui no Hado. They fought each other several times, and when the story was all said and done, Ryu emerged ultimately victorious based on his skill alone. Boomstick: Now that that's out of the way, let's watch Akuma punch an island to death! Wiz: With a single strike, Akuma managed to break apart an entire island so thoroughly that Ryu, who was on the island, was left floating helplessly in nearly clear water. Assuming the island is somewhat circular, we've estimated the volume and deduced that in order to fragment the island like this, Akuma's punch must have been over four hundred megatons of TNT. Popup: Heihachi survived Akuma's Raging Demon. Jin likely could, as well. It's possible Jin's Kazama and Hachijo blood could resist attacks on the souls. However, this does not negate Ryu's other advantages. Boomstick: That's more than four times stronger than anything a Devil Gene has pulled off, and Ryu takes blows from this guy all the time. Wiz: Sure, Ryu wasn't getting hit with four hundred megatons every time Akuma landed a punch, but the most a Devil Gene carrier has ever survived amounts to less than 1% in comparison. Even if Jin could survive a strike as strong as Kazuya's volcano feat, it still pales in comparison. The fact that Ryu survived being on the island as it was blown apart helps justify this scaling too. Popup: Devil Jin has absorbed evil energies like the Satsui No Hado before, but only after defeating his opponent. Even still, there's no reason to assume he could do the same to the Mu no Ken. Boomstick: Well, Jin still takes the speed advantage with that flight into orbit, but it doesn't mean much when the difference of power and toughness is this massive. Popup: Jin's high-hypersonic laser is technically faster than Ryu, but not powerful enough to kill him so easily. Wiz: When it came down to it, Ryu's strength, durability, and control were just too far out of Jin's reach. Popup: Also, Jin rarely ever uses telekinesis in battle. Even then, it's never shown enough power to surpass Ryu's strength and durability stats. Boomstick: Wait, Wiz, we forgot a feat. You remember that Gun-Jack robot? A later model of Jack once destroyed a meteor. Couldn't we just scale Jin to that? Wiz: Well, it's unsupported by canon material, but even if we did, guess who destroyed an even bigger meteor? Boomstick: Akuma? Wiz: Akuma. Boomstick: Damn. Well, 'Jin' up everybody, Ryu's 'tekken' care of business. Wiz: The winner is Ryu. (Ryu charges up ki in his hands and fires off a Hadoken.) Ryu: HADOUKEN! Trivia * The connections between Ryu and Jin is that they are the main protagonists from popular fighting games, they are Japanese, and have a transformation in which they are possessed by evil influences (Evil Ryu and Devil Jin respectively). **Both characters were portrayed by British actor Jon Foo in live action. * This is the very last Death Battle animated by Torrian. * This is the 11th episode with a returning combatant in the series, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Batman VS Captain America, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Goku VS Superman 2, Pokémon VS Digimon, Mewtwo VS Shadow, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Thor VS Wonder Woman and Black Panther VS Batman, and with the next one being Mario VS Sonic (2018). ** This is the third battle in which a returning character who had previously lost won, with the first two being Batman VS Captain America and Thor VS Wonder Woman. * This is the 11th episode to be both a One Minute Melee and a Death Battle, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Green Arrow VS Hawkeye, Vegeta VS Shadow, Natsu VS Ace, Lucario VS Renamon, Luigi VS Tails, Mario VS Sonic (2011), Sephiroth VS Vergil and Jotaro VS Kenshiro, and with the next two being Link VS Cloud and Mario VS Sonic (2018). * This is the second Fighting Game themed fight to be animated in 3D, after Balrog VS TJ Combo. Both fights feature a Street Fighter character. * This is the first episode to feature a character from Tekken. * This is the fourth episode to feature an original soundtrack for the fight that uses vocals, after Goku VS Superman 2, Wolverine VS Raiden and Meta VS Carolina, and with the next two being Optimus Prime VS Gundam and Ultron VS Sigma. * This is the second fight to use "King of the Jungle" by Clement Marfo in the preview, with the first being Black Panther VS Batman. * This is the first time that Street Fighter has won a Death Battle since Pikachu VS Blanka from the first season 6 years ago. * After Jin transformed into his Devil form, his foot guards disappear. *Ryu's belt is incorrectly coloured purple, when it is usually Black. It changes to Black in his Evil Ryu form and back to Purple when changing out. * Originally, in Ryu's "Background" section, his birthday was listed twice. This was fixed later. * The Haven Academy Vault from RWBY is featured in this Death Battle as the locale for the second half of the fight. ** In addition, the choreography for this portion is similar to that from the RWBY Volume 5 episode "Downfall". * This is the third episode with a clip after the winner's name is stated, but before the credits, after He-Man VS Lion-O and Joker VS Sweet Tooth. Category:Death battles Category:Season 5 episodes Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Torrian Category:Computer Animated Death Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed Death Battles Category:Episodes shared with One Minute Melee Category:Death Battles with returning combatants Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonists themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by Kristina Category:Fights animated by David